The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling copying operation modes of a copying machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to the copying machine which can carry out various modes of the copying operation and has an original paper feeding device for sequentially feeding a plurality of original papers to a document table of the copying machine.
Recent copying machines (copiers) are provided with an automatic original paper feeding device (automatic document feeder) which is capable of sequentially and automatically feeding a plurality of original papers to a document table in the copying machine.
The conventional copying machines, however, has a disadvantage that it produces only a time-consuming and inefficient operation because once the various copying conditions such as size of original, number of originals, ratio of copy magnification, choice between single-faced and double-faced modes, and aftertreating modes of stapling and perforating works are set, they are not allowed to be changed until the copying operation of the mode determined by the copying conditions is completed.